familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Cass County, Indiana
Cass County is a county located in the U.S. state of Indiana. The county seat is Logansport. Its population was 38,966 at the 2010 Census History Cass County was formed in 1828. It is named for Gen. Lewis Cass, Governor of Michigan Territory through 1831. Cass was U.S. Secretary of State just prior to the outbreak of the Civil War. Geography According to the 2000 census, the county has a total area of , of which (or 99.51%) is land and (or 0.50%) is water. The Wabash River flows through the county, mostly from east to west, and is joined by the Eel River in Logansport. Adjacent counties *Fulton County (north) *Miami County (east) *Howard County (south) *Carroll County (southwest) *White County (west) *Pulaski County (northwest) Cities and towns *Galveston *Logansport *Onward *Royal Center *Walton Unincorporated towns Extinct towns * Circleville * Taberville (absorbed into Logansport) Townships Major highways * U.S. Route 24 * U.S. Route 35 * Indiana State Road 16 * Indiana State Road 17 * Indiana State Road 25 * Indiana State Road 29 Railroads *Norfolk Southern Railway *Winamac Southern Railroad *Logansport and Eel River Shortline Company *Toledo, Peoria and Western Railway Climate and weather }} In recent years, average temperatures in Logansport have ranged from a low of in January to a high of in July, although a record low of was recorded in January 1985 and a record high of was recorded in June 1988. Average monthly precipitation ranged from in February to in June. Government The county government is a constitutional body, and is granted specific powers by the Constitution of Indiana, and by the Indiana Code. County Council: The county council is the legislative branch of the county government and controls all the spending and revenue collection in the county. Representatives are elected from county districts. The council members serve four year terms. They are responsible for setting salaries, the annual budget, and special spending. The council also has limited authority to impose local taxes, in the form of an income and property tax that is subject to state level approval, excise taxes, and service taxes. Board of Commissioners: The executive body of the county is made of a board of commissioners. The commissioners are elected county-wide, in staggered terms, and each serves a four-year term. One of the commissioners, typically the most senior, serves as president. The commissioners are charged with executing the acts legislated by the council, collecting revenue, and managing the day-to-day functions of the county government. Court: The county maintains a small claims court that can handle some civil cases. The judge on the court is elected to a term of four years and must be a member of the Indiana Bar Association. The judge is assisted by a constable who is also elected to a four-year term. In some cases, court decisions can be appealed to the state level circuit court. County Officials: The county has several other elected offices, including sheriff, coroner, auditor, treasurer, recorder, surveyor, and circuit court clerk. Each of these elected officers serves a term of four years and oversees a different part of county government. Members elected to county government positions are required to declare a party affiliation and to be residents of the county. Cass County is part of Indiana's 2nd congressional district and in 2008 was represented by Joe Donnelly in the United States Congress. It is also part of Indiana Senate district 18 and Indiana House of Representatives districts 16 and 24. Demographics As of the census of 2000, there were 40,930 people, 15,715 households, and 10,921 families residing in the county. The population density was 99 people per square mile (38/km²). There were 16,620 housing units at an average density of 40 per square mile (16/km²). The racial makeup of the county was 93.70% White, 1.29% Black or African American, 0.31% Native American, 0.54% Asian, 0.04% Pacific Islander, 3.23% from other races, and 0.89% from two or more races. 7.10% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. 27.5% were of German, 23.0% American, 9.1% English and 8.2% Irish ancestry according to Census 2000. There were 15,715 households out of which 31.70% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 55.90% were married couples living together, 9.40% had a female householder with no husband present, and 30.50% were non-families. 25.90% of all households were made up of individuals and 11.80% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.53 and the average family size was 3.01. In the county the population was spread out with 25.90% under the age of 18, 8.70% from 18 to 24, 28.40% from 25 to 44, 22.60% from 45 to 64, and 14.50% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 37 years. For every 100 females there were 101.00 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 96.90 males. The median income for a household in the county was $39,193, and the median income for a family was $46,506. Males had a median income of $32,362 versus $22,017 for females. The per capita income for the county was $18,892. About 4.70% of families and 7.60% of the population were below the poverty line, including 9.80% of those under age 18 and 5.30% of those age 65 or over. Notable natives and former residents *Rollie Zeider (1883–1967), major league baseball player, 1910–1918, played for Chicago White Sox, New York Yankees, Chicago Chi-Feds, Chicago Whales and Chicago Cubs. He was born near the unincorporated town of Hoover in Cass County. *Actor Greg Kinnear was born in Logansport. Education Public schools in Cass County are administered by the Logansport Community School Corporation, the Pioneer Regional School Corporation and the Southeastern School Corporation. High Schools and Middle Schools *Columbia Middle School *Lewis Cass High School *Lincoln Middle School *Logansport High School *Pioneer Junior-Senior High School Elementary Schools *Columbia Elementary School *Fairview Elementary School *Franklin Elementary School *Galveston Elementary School *Landis Elementary School *Pioneer Elementary School *Thompson Elementary School See also *National Register of Historic Places listings in Cass County, Indiana External links *Cass County official website *Logansport Community School Corporation *Pioneer Regional School Corporation *Southeastern School Corporation *France Park, Cass County Parks Department References * ---- Category:Cass County, Indiana Category:Counties of Indiana Category:Established in 1829